YuGiOh drabbles
by Intertwined-Destiny17
Summary: Drabbles bout the YuGiOh characters R
1. Alone

Title: Alone

Summary: Marik and Bakura meet each other in the park. they both are in a sad mood.

Warning: kissing, little gloomy I quess.

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and never will own.

Pairing: Marik x Bakura

A/N: Yo this is Sammie, uhm i'm not really good at drabbles but if anyone wants me to make a drabble of (you can name what) I will gladly try it. Just so you know. So R&R

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Marik walked through the cold streets, he was trying to gather himself together again. He felt lost, forsaken. He didn't knew what to do anymore. He felt so alone, like he carried the whole world on his shoulders. He sighed softly and entered the park.

Marik stopped midway in his thoughts when he saw Bakura sitting on a park bench, he looked down, his hair was wet and slumping down. He looked sad, and.. dare he say it. Just like him. 'Tombrobber.' he said softly trying to get the tombrobbers attention.

'Tombkeeper...' came the soft reply of Bakura. Marik walked closer and stopped next to him sitting down. 'What is wrong...?' he asked half curious half worried. 'And why would I tell that to you.' Bakura snapped.

'Because...' Marik said looking up at the sky. 'Because what?' Bakura asked glancing at Marik. 'Because.. i'm wo-- curious.' Marik muttered. Bakura fixed his eyes on Mariks and narrowed them. 'Worried or curious?' he asked with a weak grin.

Marik looked in Bakura's eyes. 'Both.' he finally said softly. 'Then.. may I ask you what's wrong with you?' Bakura shot back. 'I...' Marik stopped midway and looked away. 'Nothing at all tombrobber.' he said bitterly.

Bakura looked at the sky. '... You feel lost don't you?' he said softly. Marik looked at Bakura shocked. 'Like you carry the whole world on your shoulders... forsaken... alone.' Bakura added softly. Marik opened his mouth and then closed it again.

'Don't worry... i'll give you my answer... I feel the same...' Bakura said looking in Mariks eyes. 'We are the same...' Marik finally whispered. '... Maybe... we are... Marik..?' Bakura asked. 'Yes Bakura?' Marik answered.

'.. Let me try this.' Bakura said and leaned into Marik kissing him softly. Marik kissed back and aftera while they broke apart looking in each others eyes. 'Do that again..' Marik whispered softly. Bakura smiled and they connected again arms wrapping around each other.

'I love you.' Marik whispered softly.

'And I love you.' Bakura whispered and they connected once again.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Me: Okay it was a drabble, okay a drabble just had to write it down!

Darius: R&R please

Me: We would gladly accept them!

Darius: and remember if you want her to make a drabble of someone just say it in the review.

Me: Indeed, and please no flaming!R&R


	2. Love

Title: Love

Summary: Malik tells Marik something and now Marik has no clue how to react.

Warning: fluffyness, kissing

Disclaimer: I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh ((sighs desperately)) But I am trying! MWUAHAHAHA!

A/N: Here ya go Her Sweetness I hope you like it, took me quite a while to think what I would exactly do with those two. I love that pairing too, there cute with eachother! But my favo will always be Marik and Bakura. And after that Marik and Malik and after that Bakura and Ryou! Sorry just had to say that. Anyway enjoy!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Marik toyed around with his food, he didn't know if he should eat it or leave it. He was pondering over the same question all day long. 'Damned hikari.' he muttered remembering Maliks words. Remembering the honest look in his eyes when he said it.

#Flashback#

'Yami.' Malik said softly. 'What?' Marik snapped. 'I know you... don't like me that much but I just have to tell you.' Malik murmured. 'Tell what? Spit it out.' Marik said impatient. 'I... I...' Malik stuttered. '

Marik rolled his eyes. 'I what? It's not that important is it? Just spit it out already!' he hissed rather curious. 'I love you Marik.' Malik muttered looking in Mariks eyes. Marik just gaped at him dumbfound. 'I see...' Malik said and ran off.

#End flashback#

How was HE supposed to know that his Hikari loved him? And did he loved him back? Ofcourse he cared for his Hikari but did he really loved him? He had been pondering with that question all day long and it was irritating him.

'And if I DID loved him... how am I supposed to show it?' he thought just as Malik came in avoiding Mariks eyes. Marik stopped toying around with his food and stared at Malik who grabbed his plate and sat on the table still making no gesture of talking or looking at him.

He opened his mouth and closed it again. 'Damned Hikari...' he thought biting his lip. 'Malik...?' he finally asked softly. Malik looked up meeting Mariks eyes. 'I... well... uhm...' Marik stuttered and cursed hismelf for now being in the same position as Malik was.

Malik cocked an eyebrow looking at his darker half. 'Stop looking like that.' Marik muttered and finally stood up walking over to Malik and embracing him. 'Listen you brat. I love you too okay?' he said softly in Maliks ear.

Maliks grin couldn't become more bigger then now. 'And I love you!' he said and kissed Marik on the lips. There was a soft laughter and Bakura came out of his hiding spot with a camera in his hands. 'And now you two can always relive this moment.' he said with snicker.

Marik and Malik gaped at him. 'BAKA TOMBROBBER!' Marik yelled standing up. Malik stood up too looking at Bakura and then at the camera. 'BAKURA!' he hissed glaring at the thief. Marik and Malik both looked at eachother with raised eyebrows and finally smirked.

Bakura edged away slowly when he saw those smirks. 'No way in Hell.' he said softly and ran out of the house with the camera. Malik snickered and kissed Marik again. 'Should we?' he asked softly.

'You know what...?' Marik asked. 'No, what?' Malik asked. 'That baka thief isn't more important then you.' Marik said with a true smile and kissed Malik. 'So let's leave him till tomorrow.' he said and kissed Malik again. 'Fine with me.' Malik said with a joyess smile and kissed back.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Me: That was that Her sweetness I hope you like it!

Darius: ((Looks at the story/drabble)) Uhm good job I quess?

Me: What? It was nice right?

Darius: Sure it was! I was just thinking?

Me: Yeah right D, anyway R&R! And hope you enjoyed it! Ja ne!


	3. All he wished for were some bug cards

Title: All he wished for were some bug cards

Summary: Weevil starts searching for some bug cards but every time he tries he meets the insane ones.

Warning: Craziness

Disclaimer: Don't own never will.

A/N: I hope this will do WolfHaga I have never EVER made something with Weevil in it, I just hope I could figure of something and this came of it, so if you don't like it i'm really sorry, i'm not good in other characters then the characters I know a bit well. I tried nonetheless! Enjoy

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Weevil came in the Gameshop ready to buy some new bugcards, and he hoped it wouldn't be to long because he DIDN'T want to see those fools. Especially not after he found out all of them were completely outta there mind.

'Can I help you young men?' Solomon faithfully asked. 'Yes I am searching for bugcards, where are they standi--' Weevil asked but right on that moment Yugi came downstairs yelling. 'Grampa! Yami wants to comb my hair!' he shrieked.

Weevil frowned. 'You know what never mind mister i'll go look somewhere else.' Weevil said and quickly left the shop shaking his head. 'Does the insanity ever stops? He? the king of Games? I am MUCH better!' he thought arrogant.

And on that moment Ryou came walking past Weevil. 'Excuse me Weevil, have you seen my yami?' he asked politely. 'Your... yami? no never saw him and never wanna see him now bug off you are irritating me.' Weevil said annoyed.

'Gomen.' Ryou said frowning and walked off yelling Bakura's name. Weevil frowned and shook his head again. 'Every one of them are insane, I can't believe they are good in Duel monsters.' he muttered walking further to a new shop where they would sell nice bug cards.

'EVERYONE SHALL PAY!' he heard someone scream and then there was yelling and Bakura stamped out of a shop furious. 'How dare they ask ME to pay for THEM!' he hissed and glared at Weevil. 'YOU WANT A FREE TRIP TO THE SHADOW REALM AS WELL?' he screamed.

Weevil quickly shook his head and walked the other way avoiding Bakura. 'What kind of day is this in Godsname...' he muttered. 'MARIK! DAMN IT MARIK WHERE ARE YOU?' Malik screamed running past Weevil and stopping abruptly.

'You seen my yami? He's loose again and I don't want him to kill or ssend people to the Shadow Realm.' he said explaining. '... I did saw a whitehaired freak talking about the Shadow Realm but I haven't saw your... 'yami'.' Weevil said cocking an eyebrow.

'What does these people got with yami's anyway?' he thought shaking his head once again. 'Whatever, go find your 'yami'.' he said as he walked further and Malik ran further. 'The world has come to an end.' he thought and finally found a nice shop.

'Finally!' he thought and stepped in. 'Excuse me do you ha--...' he stopped midsence when he saw the blonde haired freak glaring at him. '... Never mind?' he asked softly. 'You disturbed me... Now suffer in the Shadow Realm!' Marik said and cackled evil before sending Weevil to the Shadow Realm.

'Oh great... this is really my lucky day.' Weevil muttered huffy and sat down. 'Getting trapped in a freaky place. Well i'll just go sort out my deck then...' he said shrugging and started to sort out his deck. 'Wonder if I ever will get out of here... hmm oh well.'

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Me: Okay I agree this was pointless, but you asked something with Weevil, and well I did gave you something with Weevil, sicne you didn't said what kind of it had to be I could make the desicions. ((Looks completely innocent)) Sorry... I like craziness that's why I made this drabble.

Darius: ... ((Holds up waterbottle))

Me: ((Sweatdrops)) Uhm... you think they'll flame then?

Darius: ((Shrugs)) Who knows I just love water! ((Grins)) And besides that idiot thingy which is to worthless to be called out, flamed you.

Me: Oh speaking of ((Sweetly)) Izumi? YOU SUCK TOO! What is this stupidity? Why aren't you login in hah? To afraid because I know who you are then? What do you guys have with flaming? Just stop the flaming if you don't like it DON'T REVIEW AT ALL CAUSE I HATE FLAMES YOU ((I am not gonna say that it's an insult to all the others))

Darius: ((Cocks an eyebrow)) Okay then now we know that too R&R AND NO FUCKING FLAMES!

Me: ... Never mind. R&R and no flaming, I hate flames. Especially when it's an annomynous ((Snorts)) if you wanna be an asshole Izumi don't be an asshole with me cause I fuck back.

Darius: ... Right we know that too then...


End file.
